Tonight
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Icy and Darcy seek comfort the night before they take over the world.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Winx or anything relating to Winx

**Warning:** This is a femslash fic. I've only seen the first few episodes and I'm ignoring the fact that the main witches might be related.

Tonight

_Icy_

_Even my name sounds confined, forbidden from sunshine. _

_I used to ask myself questions of how I came to be an evil witch capable of only destruction. The moon would wash over my pale body as I'd lay awake in bed at night, thinking over all possible answers to my puzzling questions. On those rare nights when I'd think of a good, solid answer, they'd only lead to more and more questions. _

_I can hear her steady breathing through the cold, stone walls that surround me and I envy her and her clear conscience. She's been raised evil. I grew into it. _

Icy was lying naked in bed, just like she did every night, with the pale moonlight creeping nervously into the room of the evil witch. Tomorrow was the day she would help take over the world. Thoughts of plans and problems that might occur were racing through her mind and not even Icy, the queen of all things cold, could freeze them. She hit her mattress in frustration with clenched fists

"Go to sleep!" she hissed to herself, her breath visible in the night air. This was the third time she had done this which made it even more maddening.

Darcy suddenly stormed in and let her hands dangle at her sides, too graceful to place them on her hips. Icy sat up quickly, desperately trying to read Darcy's facial expression to see if there was something wrong but unfortunately for her, Darcy was standing so that the colorless light from the moon came up only to her waist before the rest of her body was covered in yielding shadows.

"You can't sleep, can you" It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"What, are you stalking me now?" Icy narrowed her unexpectedly frosty eyes and leaned forward in a menacing pose. It didn't matter that she was still in bed, covered only in a few thin sheets and moonlight. Even at such a late hour she knew how much fear her powers could evoke in the majority of people. She just forgot that Darcy's powers were strong enough to rival her own.

"Yeah," Darcy calmly, sarcastically crossed her arms and the tone of her voice implied she was rolling her eyes. "I'm stalking you, because I really care that much."

Icy deepened her glare before rolling onto her side, facing a wall instead of her fellow witch. Much to her immense rage, a single ice drop fell from her crystal eye. She watched as it bounced off of her pillow and shattered onto the floor with a loud clink. After a moment, Darcy leaned down and picked the diamond like tear off of the stone floor.

"So," Icy felt Darcy sit down at the foot of the bed. "I always wondered if your tears would come out as ice." Darcy examined the frozen droplet of water with a curious eye before she tasted it. "Hmm, it's not salt water. How… unusual…"

"Who said anything about me crying?" Icy was speaking through clenched teeth. Never before in her life had anyone even _believed_ that she was capable of crying. She would have sat up and barked at Darcy to leave her alone but instead she became self conscious when Darcy suddenly started laughing at her.

"Oh come on, Icy" Darcy's laugh was harsh, but not necessarily cruel. "I might be evil but I'm not stupid. It's obvious that something is bothering you and…" Her voice trailed off and it took Icy a few minutes to realize that Darcy was confused as to what she wanted to say.

"And…?" Icy sat up, the sheets slipping off of her shoulders, revealing flawless skin. Her eyes focused on Darcy. She noticed the hesitation in Darcy's eyes before Darcy spoke again, her gaze settling upon the floor.

"And…"she said slowly, drawing out the word to gather every last bit of focus in her body to answer the somehow confusing question that was never really a question at all. "For some reason…" Her eyes lifted up off of the ground and pierced Icy with such a determined stare that her breath caught in her throat. "I want to make sure you're alright."

"Oh" was all Icy could say after a moment of catching her breath. She looked away from the dark girl sitting on her bed, asking her if she was alright as though she was actually concerned. Could Darcy even _be_ concerned? About _anything?_

"Well?" Darcy shifted, almost uncomfortably. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok." Icy was lying and it was apparent in her voice. "We're taking over the world tomorrow. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You know, I'm very good at seeing through people's lies…" Darcy fixed another unnerving stare on Icy and Icy sighed.

"Fine," Icy stopped glaring, and she stopped pretending everything was running smoothly in her mind. With her one word of "fine" she let down her guard and let her aura radiate the internal struggle she was dealing with. "I'm not ok. I'm terrible. I can't sleep and I can't eat and I can't seem to stop thinking of tomorrow."

"Wow," Darcy's eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Who would have thought that the day before you take over the world you of all people would develop a conscious?"

"And who would have thought that you of all people would show concern for anyone other than yourself?!" Icy snarled at Darcy and turned around, a glare plastered back onto her face. She didn't manage to catch the wince of hurt that dashed across Darcy's face for the briefest of moments.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean that…I just…" Darcy sighed and looked back down at her hands. She didn't like feeling things for anyone, but that didn't mean that she _couldn't_ have feelings. After a silence passed through the room like the frigid winds of winter, Darcy placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Icy's bare shoulder. "Look," she whispered, leaning over to look at Icy's face. "I'm nervous about tomorrow too."

It took a full minute for Icy to comprehend what Darcy had just said to her. Once the words sank into her mind, Icy slowly sat up, turning ever so slightly so she could stare wide-eyed at Darcy over her shoulder. She didn't know what to say. Was Darcy actually opening up to her? Was that even possible?

"Oh don't look so amazed, Icy." Darcy sneered at her and moved away. Crossing her arms sharply in front of her, she faced the window, not at all surprised to see soft snow drifting by. It was always snowing outside of Icy's window. She clenched her teeth and inhaled deeply through her nose. Exhaling, she muttered, "You're not the only one who puts up a cold front, ok?"

Once again, silence passed between the two senior witches who stood as still as frozen statues. The snow was still drifting silently past the narrow window that allowed moonlight to flutter in. Darcy suddenly noticed how the moonlight wasn't affected by the snow. Realization flooded her as she finally understood that the snow was only a spell Icy must have placed. It probably reminded Icy to remain cool. As Darcy was still standing by the window, contemplating what to say, Icy was looking at her folded hands. Darcy had just admitted she was nervous. Hell, Darcy had just admitted she could _feel_. What did that mean? Was Darcy really trying to be a friend? Was she just acting foolishly out of nervousness? Did Darcy feel just like Icy; feeling as though all she wanted was to be held and told everything would be all right? There was only one way to find out…

"Darcy?"

"What."

"Come here."

"No."

"Fine" Icy sat up, holding the sheets close to her body as she moved hesitantly towards the darker girl. She wrapped the sheets around her so they wouldn't fall. Once they were securely tied around her body, Icy gently grabbed Darcy around the waste and turned her so their eyes were even.

"What do you think you're-"Darcy found a pale finger pushing her lips shut to stop her uncommitted protest. She looked back into Icy's eyes and was startled by what she saw. Usually, Icy always had a hint of evil in her eyes. Her eyes were almost always looking amused or malicious. Tonight, however, there was no hint of evil. Instead of looking amused and malevolent, Icy's eyes held a certain look of sorrow in them. She looked weary and small. She looked beautiful, and it took Darcy's breath away to see her fellow witch look so helpless and weak.

"Tomorrow we have to be strong." Icy's voice was soft and caressing, nothing like the usual rawness that normally emitted from her lips. "We'll have to be cruel, heartless witches that rouse fear in everyone we meet. People will crumble before us and we will laugh at their pitiful moans as they suffer fates worse than death; fates that we create for them." Icy uncrossed Darcy's arms and wrapped them around her waist. She then snaked her arms around Darcy's neck and gave a half smile. "But tomorrow isn't here yet." She rubbed the back of Darcy's head gently and brought it to rest on her shoulder. "And tonight we don't have to be strong or cruel, or heartless." She leaned back so she could face Darcy once again. Icy cupped Darcy's face in one hand and brought their lips together in a kind, thoughtful embrace before she pulled away. "Tonight we can just be human, and everything will be ok."

Darcy let out the breath she had held and opened her eyes that had somehow been closed. She gazed at the kind side of Icy and was amazed that nobody had ever seen it before.

"So everything will be ok tomorrow?"

"No…" Icy had to think about what to say. She couldn't honestly say that tomorrow would go off without anything stopping them… and to anyone else she would have had no problem lying to them and saying it would all be fine… but with Darcy… Icy wanted to be… honest. "I can't promise it will be fine. I can, however, promise that tonight will be ok and tomorrow night, when all of this is over, we'll still be together. I won't ever leave you Darcy."

Their bodies, slowly wrapping their limbs around each other, fell like gentle snow onto the soft mattress to wait together for dawn to arrive.


End file.
